Wolf
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Remus is framed for a murder....
1. Default Chapter

"Wolf'"

"Hey! Remus! Guess what? Professor Marx has canceled our classes tomorrow!" cried James happily as he entered the Gryffindor common room. I looked up from reading my _Divination of Modern Times _textbook. James had walked over to Remus, who was sitting in a chair just relaxing.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking alarmed.

"She's not feeling well. Probably has hemorrhoids or something," James replied.

I giggled.

James turned his green eyes onto me and grinned.

"Like that, Haley?" he asked, brightly.

I nodded and grinned. Remus caught my eye and slowly grinned too then he chuckled.

Remus then shyly moved his eyes off of me and back onto James. James winked at me and then glanced at Remus innocently. Remus was giving him a stern look.

"What? I'm not doing anything," James said, defensively.

I returned my eyes onto my book, and pretended to read, when I was really listening intently.

"I know you like her! Just go and tell her!" James whispered to Remus.

"I'm not like you, James! I will tell her but when I'm ready! What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I heard Remus hiss back. "I'll feel like a total loser," he moaned.

"You're never going to know unless you say something!" James replied.

I felt my cheeks burning.

__

"Remus Lupin likes me. He was so shy, but he was extremely cute" I thought

He never talked to any of the girls much except for Lily Evans. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were all best friends. James was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was an excellent player.

Lily was very pretty with shoulder length dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a good friend to me. She and I were also best friends. She and James had been dating for 3 months now. They were very serious about each other and almost rarely were seen out of each other's company.

James had short, untidy jet-black hair and blue eyes.

Remus was the shy, quiet one. He had light brown hair, thick and wavy and brown eyes.

Sirius had shoulder length, thick black hair and blue eyes.

I was in 6th year with them. We were all in the same classes as well. I have shoulder length mahogany colored hair and violet eyes. I was dressed in a grey pleated skirt, which reached my knees, the matching grey V necked jumper with the Gryffindor colors ribbed along the neckline, the maroon and gold striped tie and the black Hogwarts robe. It had the Gryffindor crest on it. All the girls wore the same skirts. The boys wore grey slacks.

Just then, Sirius and Lily entered the common room.

"Hey! Guess what I did to Ryan Thompson! I dropped an extra bat wing into his potion and it blew up! He was covered in this goo!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Hi Haley," Lily said brightly coming over to me and sitting beside me.

"Hi Lily," I said smiling as I closed my book and turned to face her.

"Man! That must've been something!" James said, laughing.

The guys started to talk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Remus glancing at me every once and a while.

"So. What's new?" Lily asked, brightly.

"Not much. My parents just sent me a letter," I said, as my smile began fading. I opened the textbook and pulled out the letter. I handed it to her.

"Is the separation final?" Lily asked, quietly as she began reading it.

"Yeah. I'm going to more than likely live with my mum. My dad's incapable of taking care of himself, much less his own daughter," I said, rolling my eyes.

My parents were getting a divorce. My dad drinks a lot. He's drunk 90 percent of the time and he beats my mum and I up. A few times we had to call the police to come and get him. Finally, my mum had enough and ordered a divorce. I felt torn. On one hand I should be happy, but on the other, my family was separating for good. No more dinners together or anything. "It weird, you know? My parents were married for 12 years. He never used to be like that," I said, sadly shaking my head. I felt tears forming.

"We're not going to be a family anymore,"

"Oh, Haley, of course you will! Just because your mum and dad aren't married anymore, doesn't mean you aren't still a family," Lily said, kindly as she wrapped her arm around me. 

Remus had gotten up and came over.

"Are you all right, Haley?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. My parents' divorce is final after tomorrow. I'll be sent a letter. I'll be living with my mum hopefully," I said, managing a smile as I wiped the tears, which had begun streaming down my cheeks.

He was so caring. His brown eyes were filled with concern.

"Is she okay?" James asked next as he and Sirius had come over.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling.

__

"They all care about you! I'm lucky to have such good friends." I thought to myself.

"Sure?" Remus asked, studying me. I nodded.

"Allrighty then. We've got Herbology!" said Sirius brightly as we all moaned and I stood up. I almost fell forward from my leg going to sleep, but Remus had caught me.

"Wow. I must be drunk," I said, laughing as I regained my balance.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," he offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," I said, grinning at him. He grinned back at me, we headed down to the greenhouses where Professor Larsen was waiting.

That night at dinner, we all sat together at the table.

"Wow. That was some Transfiguration lesson huh? Imagine, turning a piece of parchment into a piece of wood! That was awesome!" James said, helping himself to some casserole.

"You get excited about the Shrinking Potion. Calm down, James," Sirius, said laughing.

"He's a model student. Like the rest of you should be," Lily said playfully eyeing Sirius and Remus.

"That's it. Stick up for your boyfriend," Sirius said, making googly eyes at her.

"Keep your eyes off my woman, you," James said as he playfully grabbed Sirius.

"What if I don't?" Sirius joked back.

"I'll use the Shrinking Potion on you!" James threatened.

"He's already there!" Lily chimed in.

We all laughed at Sirius' embarrassment.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire Great Hall quieted down.

"I have the pleasure of informing you that there will be a Valentines Day dance next Monday," There was a scatter of moaning, clapping and murmurs. Lily and James were grinning at each other. Sirius had pretended to occupy himself with his food and Remus was blushing.

"Anyone above 5th year may attend," said Dumbledore, as he sat back down.

There was the murmur again.

"We're going," James said, automatically.

"How'd I guess?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. Go and get yourself a date," James shot back good-naturedly.

"Will you go with me?" Sirius asked, batting his eye lashes at James.

"In your dreams! Lily and I are going together," James said, snorting.

"I do have dreams…" Sirius began, but I reached over and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I think we've heard enough. You'd better stop before you stick your foot in it," I laughed.

"That's happened more times than I can count," Lily laughed.

Sirius leaned toward me.

"Would you like to go with me?"

I laughed again.

"Sure. Like I enjoy going with a clown,"

"Seriously," Sirius said.

He was being serious. I was stunned. I glanced at Remus. Remus was silently eating and didn't raise his eyes to meet mine.

I kinda was hoping Remus would ask me. I was going to have to let Sirius down gently. I didn't have the heart to come flat out and say 'no'.

"Sorry. I'm already going with someone," I said, keeping an eye on Remus.

"Wow! Who?" Lily asked, happily.

I gave her a meaningful look. Thank God she caught on.

"Oh okay," she nodded.

"No problem. I'll find someone," Sirius said, brightly.

At least he wasn't disappointed or hurt.

"Maybe we can get you a blow up girlfriend. Take her. The only thing you'd have to worry about is going near sharp objects," Lily joked.

We all burst out laughing.

"Then we'd hear…" James said as he did a raspberry sound directly after those words.

We cracked up again and finished our dinner.

We all went up to Gryffindor common room. Remus had pulled me aside on the way there.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Um, who are you going with? Is it someone in Gryffindor?" Remus asked.

I could see he was extremely nervous.

I smiled.

"No one. I just said that 'cause I didn't want to go with Sirius. I like him, don't get me wrong, but I'm hoping the person I want to go with asks me," I said grinning.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'd best go to bed," Remus said curtly and he went to continue up to the common room, but I gently grabbed his elbow and turned him around to face me.

"That person is you," 

He began blushing.

"Oh,"

I grinned.

So did Remus.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Remus asked, clearing his throat, but then he began rambling.

"Not together. I mean separate rooms. You go to your dorm and I will go to mine,"

I smiled.

"Relax. I know what you meant,"

He smiled relieved also.

We continued to our dorm rooms.

The next morning, Lily pulled me aside.

"Did he ask you?" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Remus!"

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"We all could see he likes you, Haley. We're not blind," Lily winked.

"Oh. Yeah he asked me. We're going," I nodded.

"Great! I can help you get ready!" Lily said brightly.

"Sure. I don't know what color dress robe to get or anything. I've never really been to a dance before with anyone,"

Lily looked alarmed and she looked at me like I was mad.

I grinned.

"You've never been to a dance? Did you ever have a boyfriend or anything?"

I shook my head.

"No,"

Still, Lily looked abashed.

"Haley, you're very pretty. I'm surprised!"

I blushed. 

"Thanks,"

We headed to breakfast.

Sirius, James and Remus were already sitting at Gryffindor table eating breakfast. James looked up as Lily and I entered the Great Hall.

"Morning!" James said brightly as they looked up.

"Morning!" Lily replied sitting beside him.

I sat next to Lily, across from Remus and Sirius. I began helping myself to some eggs, bacon and sausage. 

"Morning, Remus," I said, smiling.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah,"

About 3 minutes later, the owl post arrived. A large brown tawny owl landed in front of me with a letter tied to its leg.

My heart began pounding. This was it. The letter of my parents court dates. Lily looked up. I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew she felt bad for me and I appreciate it. She was a good friend. They all were. With a shaky hand, I began untying the letter. Once the letter was off of the leg, the owl stretched its wings and took off. I stared at it.

I raised my eyes to meet Remus'. He too, had pain in his eyes.

"Go on, Haley," Lily coaxed quietly.

I opened the letter and began reading it a loud:

__

"Dear Haley,

The court date is scheduled for June 11th. We know you cannot make it, so I will give you an update. I hope you are all right and not too upset. None of this is our fault. Don't go blaming yourself. You and I did nothing wrong. Your father is just a sick man who needs help. Once that help is given, I'm sure he will be better off. I love you, sweetie.

Mum"

All eyes were on me. I knew what they were thinking. I could read their expressions. I smiled.

"I know. Trust me,"

They all nodded and went back to eating.

I moved my eyes onto the Hufflepuff table. There was a boy there that I didn't recognize.

"Hey, who's that boy at the Hufflepuff table? I've never seen him before," I whispered.

Remus turned around and followed my gaze.

"That's William Phillips. I think he transferred here,"

"Really? From where?" I asked.

Remus turned around again to face me.

"I dunno. That's the weird part,"

I tilted my head.

"Why's it weird?"

"Because no one seems to know where he came from. It was like he just showed up here and settled into Hufflepuff,"

Author Name: Emily Granger  
Author Email: wolf8381@aol.com  
Story Rating: G  
Story Name: Wolf  
Chapter: (optional) One   
Summary: Remus is suspected of murdering a girl.  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter-related indica are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros and other respective owners. I own nothing.  
Author's Notes. I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Wolfchapter two

"Wolf"

Chapter two-The Dance

February 14th came along fast. It was like time flew by. Lily and James were spending a bit more time with each other than normal. Probably because of the dance. The girls were giddy and giggly…rather annoyingly too. They blushed at the mention of dancing with a boy. The boys were terrified of asking the girls, so it almost balanced itself out. The girls giggled and the boys became more nervous. I had to admit I was nervous as well. This would be my first dance ever. I've never been to a dance, nor had a boyfriend for that matter. James had told me Remus was just as nervous. Remus never had a girlfriend either. He was always shy around girls, completely the opposite of Sirius. Sirius loved girls. He respected them though. He never went out of line or disrespected them.

Somehow, hearing that Remus was just as nervous put me at ease. At least I wouldn't be the only one.

Lily had helped me pick out my dress robe before we had come to Hogwarts. I think she somehow knew about the Valentines Day dance. I was grateful. I had a beautiful white dress robe with a lace collar. Lily had taken my hair and curled it into gentle curls. My hair hung around my shoulders framing my eyes. She had also applied amber colored eye shadow and a peach colored lipstick on me.

She stepped back to admire me.

"Wow. Remus is going to drop from drooling,"

She said, breaking into a grin.

"Check yourself out,"

Lily handed me a pocket-sized mirror. I glanced into it and my reflection stared back. I had to admit I looked nice.

"I look nice Lily! Thanks!" I said, closing it and handing it to her.

"Nice? Haley, you're not giving yourself any credit! You look pretty!"

I smiled.

I always had a low self-esteem. I felt that I was just an ordinary girl. Nothing special. 

I had slightly scared myself when I hinted to Remus that I was hoping he'd take me to the dance. Honestly, it felt good to just come out and say it.

Lily checked her watch.

"Whoopsie! It's almost time. I'd better get going!"

Lily began changing into her dress robe. She had a light beige robe. Her hair was pulled into a braid. She applied her make up.

"You look great!" I grinned.

"Thanks. Let's go meet the boys, shall we?" she said winking.

I nodded, feeling my heart pound.

We were all going to meet in the common room before heading down to the Great Hall. We stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was with a girl dressed in a light green robe. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

Remus was standing with James talking. James was in a black dress robe matching his hair. Remus was in a royal blue robe. James looked up and so did Remus.

James broke out into a grin.

"Wow Haley. You look hot!"

I laughed and blushed.

"Leave her alone, James," Lily said as she linked arms with him.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" James said, defensively as he and Lily went over to Sirius.

Remus' jaw almost dropped.

"Hi," he said clearing his throat.

"Hi," I said, softly.

"You do look great," Remus said.

"Thanks. Let's go shall we?"

We linked arms as well and followed James and Lily.

Sirius introduced us to his date. Her name was Jennie Anderson.

We all began walking down to the Great Hall.

When we entered the Great Hall, James let out a 'whoop'. It was decorated with red hearts and pink streamers, among the balloons, which floated around. The ceiling was a midnight blue. I could almost swear I saw the stars glittering. The house tables were pushed against the wall magically. Instead, there were 50 tables, each holding six people and they were round. A white tablecloth was draped over each table and little glittery stars were sprinkled around the floor and on the tables. James pretended to faint while Lily playfully smacked him in the back of the head and called him a 'Crazy Loof'.

Sirius shook his head and laughed.

Remus caught my eye and we both chuckled.

We all sat at a table. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"First, there will be a feast. Then, dancing,"

Most of the guys cheered loudly.

All four houses were there. It looked like everyone managed to find a date.

The food appeared. We all began eating and talking happily. I glanced up. That strange boy was watching me. I take back what I said. Not everyone had a date.

I nudged Remus.

"That boy is giving me the creeps. He keeps staring at me," I said shivering.

Remus moved his eyes off of me and onto the boy. I heard him growling and his eyes were narrowed. I also thought I saw the hair on the back of his neck standing up. I tilted my head.

The boy quickly took his eyes off me and concentrated on his food.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Remus stopped growling.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just had something in my throat," 

He cleared it.

I studied him for a moment then broke out into a grin.

"All right,"

I returned to my food.

Once we were all finished and the food vanished, we all began dancing. Lily and James were just having a blast. Professor Dumbledore had apparently booked a popular music group called _Spell_. They were really good.

I had my arms draped over Remus' shoulders and his hands were on my sides as we rotated on the spot.

"May I ask you a question?" Remus asked slowly.

"Sure!" I said grinning.

"How are you feeling about your parents divorce? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I sighed.

"If you don't want to answer, I understand…" Remus said quickly.

"No. It's all right. I don't mind. I feel better about it though. I mean, I know it isn't my mum and I's fault. My dad was just a sick person. He's got a drinking problem, but I can't help feeling that maybe I did something to start him on that path," I said.

Remus shook his head.

"No. You did nothing. He just started that path on his own. No one pushed him to it,"

I stared into his eyes. 

I began realizing I was falling in love with him. He was so kind and caring. I've known him since our first year. I think I had liked him and not even realized how I felt until now.

He was just different from the other guys. He didn't try and impress anyone and he was just himself. That's what I liked about him.

"Thanks," I smiled and we stared into each other's eyes.

We continued to dance until around midnight. Remus cried out and doubled over.

"Remus? What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Go," Remus said, wincing as he took off outside.

I ran after him. I saw him run behind the groundskeeper, Hagrid's hut. I slowly stepped closer.

"Remus?" I called.

No answer. Suddenly, I saw him. He was leaning against the hut. I went to run toward him, but he yelled, "No! Stay back!"

I paused, confused. Then, he began changing.

I saw him drop to his hands and knees. Black fur sprouted all over his body; his hands and feet stretched into paws, a tail grew at his rear; his ears stretched into pointed and erect ears, his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors. His eyes were a jaundice color. He shook his robe from his body. He was a wolf. A werewolf. I froze, my breathing sawing in and out. He sat on his haunches, tilted his head up toward the sky and howled loud and long.

For some reason, I was frozen to that spot.

After the wolf stopped howling, he turned his eyes onto me. They reflected the silver moonlight and looked like gold coins.

I felt my body trembling. The wolf took a few steps toward me. When it reached me, all it did was rear up onto its hind legs placing its front paws on each of my shoulders, and it began sniffing my body. I remained still and shut my eyes. I felt the cold, wet wolf nose now pass over my neck and cheek. Then, I felt the weight of the paws on my shoulders lift. I slowly opened my eyes. The wolf was now galloping away into the dark forest; it's paws hitting the ground in sync. I saw it disappear into the darkness.

At that moment, I turned on my heel and ran back into the castle.

I ran back into the Great Hall. The dance was slowly breaking up. I spied James, Sirius and Lily standing together talking. I rushed over to them.

"Haley? What's wrong?" James asked alarmed.

He gently grabbed my shoulders.

"W-wolf! Remus is a wolf!" I cried.

They looked at each other.

"Did he hurt you?" Lily asked.

I shook my head.

"No! He just changed! He-he sniffed me but that was all! Why didn't anybody tell me he was a werewolf!" I cried.

Again, the three of them exchanged looks.

"Because…" Sirius had started to say, but I cut him off.

"No. Don't tell me! Just leave me alone!" I cried, as I shrugged off James' hands on my shoulders and walked briskly away and I walked back to Gryffindor tower.

The next morning, when I entered the common room before breakfast, they were already sitting there. Remus was his human self again. The minute he saw me, he immediately came over.

"Haley!"

I paused as he stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just found out last night that someone I really care about is a werewolf. So yeah, I'm fine," I said, coldly.

Pain filled Remus' eyes.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"If you mean biting me or tearing me to pieces, then no. But you did hurt me,"

"I am so sorry. I was just afraid to tell you!" Remus said quietly.

"Why? Why didn't you trust me?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest over my robe.

"Because not many people would want to know a werewolf is here in school! You know how people feel about them! They mistrust them!" Remus said.

"I'm not like the other people! I'm different!" I said.

"I didn't know! I couldn't take that chance until I was sure myself!"

I nodded.

"Fine. Right now, just leave me alone…all of you," I said as I brushed past Remus and headed to the girls' dorm.

I sat on the windowsill peering out the window. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

I was more hurt that Remus hadn't told me the truth. I didn't care that he was a werewolf. That wasn't bothering me. I sighed.

I heard someone coming into the dorm room. I looked up. It was Lily.

"Haley, are you all right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I just wish he had told me! I bet that was a shock when I told you he was a werewolf, huh?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

Lily's face drained of color.

"Actually, we knew already. We were helping him keep the secret,"

I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked in a monotone.

"We knew already. It took him a bit to trust us, but when he did, he told us," Lily said, quietly.

"Was I the only one who didn't know? I look like a moron!" I cried.

"You weren't the only one! The rest of the student body didn't know! Only Professor Dumbledore knows! No one else" Lily said.

"So I still end up looking like a moron!" I cried.

"No! I'm sorry we never mentioned it, but Remus was scared to tell you!" Lily said.

"Why? I wouldn't said anything!"

"Because he really, really likes you, Haley! He was afraid that if he told you, you wouldn't like him anymore!"

"That's crazy talk!" I shouted. "I would've still like him!"

"He didn't know that! He was afraid to take that chance! Now, he feels that since you know, you're going to be mad at him!"

I just shook my head.

"I want to go for a walk to clear my mind," I said.

"Are you mad at him?" Lily asked her tone softer.

"No. I guess I'm just hurt. But I understand his fear. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Haley," Lily said, as she threw her arms around me and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Still friends?"

"Of course!" Lily laughed.

We released each other.

"Go for that walk. I could use one too. Let's take a walk around the grounds, shall we?"

I nodded eagerly.

She and I began walking down to the Great Hall, then out onto the grounds.

The morning sunshine shone brightly in a soft blue sky. White puffy clouds moved freely. I inhaled the fresh morning air. I could smell the salty air from the lake and the grass. About 10 minutes into the walk, Lily prodded me in the ribs.

"What?" I asked.

"Look. It's that weirdo kid," she whispered.

I followed her gaze to the edge of the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut. He was hunched over and was sprinting toward the castle. Before he disappeared into the castle, we caught a glimpse of red stains on the front of his shirt. Lily and I glanced at each other sideways.

"What was he up to and what was that red stuff on the front of his shirt?" I mused.

Lily slowly broke out into a mischievous grin.

"We could check it out,"

"We're not supposed to go in there," I said.

"Do you want to see what he was up to or not?"

I nodded.

We began entering the forest.

The forest was eerily silent. No birds chirped or anything…there was almost no sign of life.

It was unnerving. I felt a shiver running down my spine.

Suddenly, my foot hit something solid lying on the forest ground causing me to fall forward. My face connected with the dirt.

"Haley! Are you okay?" Lily asked, worried as she immediately came over to me and crouched down beside me.

I turned over and sat up. My cheek was smudged with the dirt and so was the front of my uniform.

"Yeah. I tripped over something," I said, as I leaned forward to clear some shrubbery away from the object.

We caught sight of a black robe, which was embedded with twigs, and leaves…then came the Hufflepuff house crest. I finally managed to clear away all the shrubbery. Lily and I both screamed bloodcurdlingly.

It was the girl Sirius had gone to the dance with.


	3. Wolfchapter three

"Wolf"

Chapter three-The accusation

Lily and I sat in Professor Dumbledore's office shaking uncontrollably. I was hugging myself and just staring straight a head. She and I had just ran blindly here. Frankly, I don't remember and I wondered if she did.

James and Remus burst into the office.

"Lil!" James cried as he came over. 

Lily jumped up from the chair and threw her arms around him, burying her face into James' chest. I heard her sobbing.

Remus tentatively approached me.

"Haley? Are you….?" Remus started to ask softly and quietly, but I also jumped up from my seat, went over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me and pull me close against him.

I only hugged him tighter.

Professor Dumbledore had sent for them the minute we told him what we had found.

Sirius soon burst into the office also.

I shut my eyes against the gentle blackness of Remus' robe. I liked being held by him. He just had a calming effect on me.

"Are you okay, Haley?" I heard Remus ask softly and gently.

I pulled back from the embrace. Remus kept his hands on my shoulders. Our faces were inches apart.

"It was h-horrible! That poor girl's throat was torn and she had been mauled!" I sobbed.

"Please…sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, softly.

Lily and I sat back down. James and Remus stood beside us.

"Sirius, where were you and the young lady after the dance?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Her name was Jennie Anderson. No where. We went our separate ways," Sirius said, looking pale and sick.

"She didn't say she was going anywhere?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

Sirius shook his head.

"Very well. You five can go," Professor Dumbledore said, softly. "We will conduct further tests on Miss. Anderson's body."

I felt by body trembling, as I finally was able to release Remus from my embrace. He kept his hands on my shoulders before we all headed out of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure you two are alright?" James asked, watching Lily and I carefully.

Lily just shook her head. I think the shock of finding that girl's body was bothering us as well as the manner in which she was killed.

"It looked like an animal grabbed her and tore into her like a…" Lily gulped. "Piece of meat,"

"I know. Remus, where were you last night?" James asked casually.

Remus moved his eyes off of me and onto James.

"I didn't kill her, James. I know it," Remus replied quietly.

"I know you didn't. We all believe you. We're just curious," James said, softly.

"I was in the Forbidden Forest, but much deeper. Actually, come to think of it," Remus said frowning. "I remember hearing another howl."

"Really? Do you think there's another werewolf here at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded.

"I bet it's that weird kid," Sirius said promptly.

Suddenly, I remembered that boy running away from the forest with a red liquid on the front of his shirt.

"Hey! Lil, remember he was running away from the forest with that red stuff on the front of his shirt?" I asked suddenly.

Lily raised her eyes to mine.

"Yeah!"

"Each time I'm near him, I get a strange scent off of him," Remus said.

"You both saw him? Before you found Jennie?" Sirius asked, quietly.

Lily and I nodded.

"Then we're just going to have to have a talk with him," Sirius' eyes darkened.

We began walking back to Gryffindor tower. Lily and James were walking a head of us; James had his arm around Lily's shoulder and held her close. Remus and I were walking side by side. We all were quiet after we spoke about that boy. I was hugging myself as I walked.

I decided to apologize to Remus. I understood how he must feel. It has to be really scary.

I cleared my throat.

"Remus? I'm so sorry. I understand how you must feel," I said, quietly.

"It's okay. I expected that reaction. I didn't expect you just to go, 'Oh okay' and not have a little trouble with it. I still have trouble with it myself, like the question that always haunts me is 'when I change, will I hurt people I care about?' It's not easy," Remus said, quietly.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. I believe you didn't kill that girl, but all I have to say is that if there is another werewolf, we'd better find out soon or no one is safe," 

We fell silent again.

Lily and James kissed one another before settling into chairs. We had Potions next and I spontaneously kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Remus smiled back, but I could see him blushing slightly.

In Potions, we all sat together. We were working on a Shrinking Potion. Lily and I shared one cauldron, while Sirius, James and Remus shared another in front of us.

"Well, Remus definitely is crushing you!" Lily giggled as she added a caterpillar to the potion.

"I'm crushing him! He's so sweet! I can't understand why no girl has gone for him," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, no one knows he's a you-know-what except you, me, James and Sirius. Perhaps the other girls just think he's weird 'cause he disappears at night when the moon is full," Lily shrugged.

"But he's not! He's the most kindest person I know!" I said, shocked.

Lily winked.

"Lucky he found you then, eh?"

I grinned.

****

REMUS

We heard the girl's whispering behind us. Sirius prodded me in my ribs.

"You are so digging Haley, aren't you?" he asked, grinning.

I kept my eyes on the cauldron and added a bat wing. Not taking my eyes off of it, I replied.

"If you mean 'I like her', then yes," I said slowly breaking into a grin. "She's the most nicest person."

"I knew it! We can see it!" James chuckled.

I turned to James.

"Each time I'm with her, my feelings seem to get deeper," I confessed. "She makes me relax and her smile just brightens up my day."

"Awww! Remus has a crushie!" Sirius cooed.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Sirius, relax. Remus, what do you mean 'your feelings get deeper?'" James asked.

I sighed.

"It feels like what you and Lily have,"

James smiled.

"You mean you've fallen in love with Haley?"

I nodded.

"You've got to tell her," James said, softly.

"I'm too scared! What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Just take a chance. What have you got to lose?" Sirius asked.

"Haley," I muttered. "Look. Just forget it."

Sirius went to reply, but James held up his hand signaling him to keep quiet. I just concentrated on the potion.

****

HALEY

I just finished telling Lily that I was in love with Remus when the dungeon door opened and William entered.

"You're late," said Professor Travis sternly, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Professor," William said as he quickly took a seat in the back of the dungeon and busied himself with getting his supplies out for the class.

Sirius suddenly turned around in his seat.

"Hey Will. Where were you last night?" Sirius asked.

I caught the accusing tone underneath the casual tone which, he had intended, but it came out differently.

William looked up.

"I was in Hufflepuff common room. Why?" William asked.

Was he was actually looking nervous, or was it me?

"You know a girl was killed," Sirius said. "Haley and Lily saw you running away from the Forbidden Forest. What were you doing there?"

I didn't think using our names was a good thing. If he was the killer, now he'll be after us.

"Sirius, shut up!" James hissed.

"I was in the common room. Maybe they were mistaken," William offered.

"Yeah. Maybe," Sirius said, turning back around.

Lily and I looked at each other.

The bell rang ending Potions. Now, it was off to Herbology.

During dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall became silent.

"Now, I'm sure most of you by now have heard that a young girl has been murdered. We did some tests and I can tell you there's a wild dog on the loose here. A curfew will be issued. No one will be allowed to leave the castle under any circumstances," 

There was a small buzz around the Hall…whispers mostly.

"The curfew will begin around eight PM and continue until eight AM the following morning," Professor Dumbledore said.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I all looked at each other.

"Wow. We've got a serious problem here," Sirius said, quietly.

"You think?" James said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, guys. Easy okay? Listen, we've got to find out if there is another wolf around here," I said, leaning forward. "If there is, we've got to get him before someone else is murdered,"

Lily nodded.

"Haley is absolutely right,"

Just then, someone burst into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up. It was William.

His eyes scanned the entire Great Hall until they landed on Gryffindor table. Then, moved onto where Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I were sitting. He began walking toward us. There was something in his eyes I didn't like.

Triumph mixed with glee. He was holding something behind his back.

We all stared back indignantly.

"I think everyone in the Great Hall should know, Remus Lupin, about your little secret," William said loudly and grinned.

Lily and I exchanged worried glances. James and Sirius glared at William.

"What are you talking about?" James asked coldly.

William's eyes twinkled.

"I'm talking about being a werewolf,"

The Great Hall once again had whispers going around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said, stiffly. "But you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh am I?" William asked, coyly. "Why don't you explain to everyone why you disappear at night _only_ on full moons?"

"I go for a walk…what's the big deal?" Remus retorted.

I could see him starting to get a little nervous.

"You go for walks only when the moon is full. To me, that sounds suspicious," William said, raising an eyebrow.

"So the moon being full is a coincidence…so what?" James replied. "I've gone for walks under the full moon too. Am I a werewolf too?"

William's eyes moved onto James.

"You're helping the werewolf…all of you,"

After that last word, William's eyes landed on mine.

"I've got proof too!" William cried.

He moved his left arm out from behind his back. A torn robe was in his hands.

"Is this your robe, Remus? I found it by Hagrid's hut,"

I nervously looked at Remus. He met my gaze. Now he was showing his nervousness. William had him.

Remus swallowed.

"Yes," he said quietly.

The Hall exploded with talk.

"He's a werewolf!" a girl shrieked from the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Remus Lupin, I must ask you to please come with me," he said quietly.

Remus looked at me. There was pain in his eyes as he hung his head and went up to the head table. The Hall was still buzzing. I turned around and glared at William.

"How dare you!"

I slapped him.

"Just because Remus' robe is torn doesn't mean he's a werewolf!" I snarled angrily.

William's left cheek was red from where I had slapped him. His eyes moved onto mine.

I saw faint glimmer of gold flash across his blue eyes. He grabbed my arm and bent it down. I cringed as he pulled me against him.

"Your friend is a monster. You must see that," William hissed.

"The only monster I see is standing in front of me," I replied coldly. "You'll pay for this."

Again, William pulled me closer against him.

"No. It's you who will pay," 

He went to run his hand up my thigh to the edge of my skirt when I brought my knee up and hit him right between the legs. He wheezed and was bent over.

"I think you just did," I said as Lily, James, and Sirius stood up.

"Touch her again, and you'll have me to deal with," James snarled.

"Same here," Sirius snapped.

"Absolutely," Lily chimed in as the students began leaving the Great Hall.

We left as well.

"Oooooh! He gets under my skin!" Lily said, angrily as we headed out into the courtyard for a short break before Transfiguration.

She began pacing back and forth in front of a large stone fountain.

"First of all, how did he get a hold of that robe in the first place? The only way he would get it is if he was watching Remus and that would mean he was outside as well. Secondly, how do you explain what Haley and I saw? Him running out of the dark forest with a dark stain on the front of his shirt," 

"I don't know. But there's a reason he wanted Remus to be blamed and we're going to figure it out," Sirius said firmly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a werewolf also! I betcha he killed Jennie!" I said.

"Yeah. But we've got to prove it to everyone else," James said.

Sirius came over to me.

"Are you alright, Haley?"

I nodded.

"Sure? He was trying to cop a feel. What a jerk," James said, watching me intently.

"I'm fine. Trust me. Right now, we've got to help clear Remus," I said, earnestly as I folded my arms over my chest.


	4. wolf chapter fourfive

"Wolf"

Chapter Five- The bath

Remus was being held in a room. I decided to go and see him.

It was around nine o'clock at night.

Professor Laren of Transfiguration was standing guard outside the room on the 3rd floor.

I asked him if I could please see Remus, that I was his best friend. He said, 'Sure, but the minute he goes to attack you, bang on the door'. I felt anger boiling as I stepped into the room.

Remus was just standing in a corner staring out the window.

He looked up. Immediately, his face lit up.

"Haley!"

I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly also. His chin was resting on my shoulder; mine was resting on his.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, pulling back from the embrace.

"Considering I might be sent to the Ministry of Magic because I'm a werewolf, pretty good," said Remus sighing.

I sighed also.

"I can't believe he's blaming you for something that you didn't do!"

Remus stared deeply into my eyes.

"Haley, how do you know? I'm quite capable of killing someone,"

"I know you better than that! You're not like that! You're not that type of person!" I cried.

Remus shook his head.

"When I'm a werewolf, I don't know what I'm doing. I could've very well attacked that girl," 

"I'm not going to believe you killed her! I'm just not!" I shouted.

Remus grabbed my shoulders.

"Haley, please. I'm dangerous. You must see that,"

I shook my head.

"No!"

Then, Remus gently took my face in his hands.

"Please. Don't come near me,"

His voice shook and was wobbly.

I began sobbing quietly also. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Remus gently began stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you. I don't want you to get hurt," he said quietly. His voice was still shaky and wobbly.

I raised my eyes to his.

"I love you too," I sobbed.

He moved his face close to mine and tilted his head slightly. He moved his face closer until our lips met. He gently and softly kissed me. I returned the kisses just as soft and gentle.

Then we sank to our knees. I gently laid down on my back on the floor and Remus hovered above me. He began gently un-buttoning my shirt and loosening my tie. Shortly after that, we began making love.

****

LILY

James, Sirius and I were sitting in the common room waiting for Haley.

"I can't believe what William did. The only reason why he would push the blame onto Remus is because one: he did it himself and two: he knows who did it," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"If it's the first reason, how come we haven't seen any evidence?" I asked.

"The same reason we don't see evidence when Remus changes. He doesn't want anyone to know," James replied.

"We've got a lot of work to do. If Remus is sent before the Ministry of Magic, then so am I," I replied firmly.

James and Sirius nodded.

"We'll find out what William is hiding or if he's hiding anything," Sirius said.

"I think he is," I replied.

About 5 minutes later, Haley stepped into the common room. Her tie was loose, her shirt was unbuttoned with the first four buttons and her hair was slightly tousled.

Sirius and James looked at each other and broke out into a grin.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Haley said, looking flushed.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I just went to see Remus," Haley replied.

James and Sirius now winked at each other.

"Did you have a good time?" Sirius asked, teasingly.

Haley blushed.

"Wonderful,"

I went over to her.

"Did you sleep with Remus?" I whispered, grinning.

Haley nodded, still looking flushed.

I grinned.

"Well I'll be,"

"Listen, I'm going to take a nice, hot bath. I shouldn't be too long," Haley said.

"Sure," I said.

Haley nodded and left the common room.

"So, she and Remus…." Sirius said, slowly grinning.

"Yes," I replied.

"Go Remus!" Sirius cried.

James laughed.

"Poor guy needs a break. He really likes her,"

"Yeah," I added softly.

"He's never been with a girl. Haley's the first," James replied.

"I think the last too. They seem crazy about each other," Sirius grinned.

"Yup!" James said.

I smiled.

****

HALEY

I headed to the shower room. There were also tubs there as well for baths. I felt a smile forming on my face as I thought of Remus and I earlier.

He was so gentle. I'll never forget it. It was absolutely wonderful. 

I entered the shower rooms and found a tub. I filled it with warm water and looked around.

There were four tubs total and five showers in an arc. The four tubs were in the center. A blue and white tiled floor lined the shower room. Towels hung on brass towel racks and some were on relaxing looking chairs.

There was a full moon out. A midnight sky could be seen out the window among dozens of twinkling stars. The shower room was quiet. Candles lit the room and cast orange glows over the rest of the tubs and showers.

Once the tub was filled with the warm water, I undressed and placed my uniform on the edge of the tub. I carefully slipped into the tub and sat down in the tub. The warm, water rose above my chest. I added some bubbles and a few bubbles floated to the ceiling.

I flipped my hair up onto the edge of the tub and sank down, sighing contently.

I totally relaxed. The tub was so soothing and I felt all my anxieties just melting.

I didn't realize I had started to doze off until a loud bang erupted 30 minutes later.

I jumped awake and looked around. The room was as quiet as it had been.

"Hello?" I called.

No reply.

"Is anyone there?" I called again.

Still nothing.

I heard heavy breathing and like low growls coming from a dark corner where there was a second entrance to the room.

"Sirius, if you're playing a prank on me God help you when I get out of here!" I called.

I heard toenails clicking on the tiled floor as if a dog was trotting across the tiles.

I snapped my head around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

"Please, is anyone there?" I called, my voice now starting to get wobbly from panic and fright.

I was really starting to get scared.

Then, something began walking toward me, just barely visible in the candlelight.

I squinted, trying to see, but all I could make out was a dark shape, with pointed ears and it looked like it walked on all fours.

"Hello?" I asked again, frightenedly.

Then, the dark shape stepped into the light so I could clearly see it.

It was a wolf.

It was black with these haunting blue eyes. I screamed and scrambled to get out of the tub. As I did, the wolf snarled and jumped on me. My foot slipped in a puddle of water and I fell backwards, cracking the back of my head on the edge of the tub. I felt the wolf's weight on top of me as blackness swallowed me up.

****

LILY

I checked my watch. It was nearly ten o'clock. I was getting worried about her.

"I think she fell in. I should go and check on her," I said.

"Good idea," James said.

I got up and left the common room.

I headed toward the shower room. I saw something dark galloping out of the shower room and down another corridor.

I stood for a moment before I continued. I stepped into the shower room.

It was dark. I put my foot down and immediately slipped.

I landed on stomach in a warm liquid.

"Aw Geeze. Haley, I think one of the tubs overflowed," I moaned as I got to my feet.

I found a candle and was able to light it. Immediately, the warm, orange glow illuminated the room. I looked down at the front of my shirt. A red liquid was staining my shirt, tie and vest and it was on my hands.

I started to shake.

"Haley!" I called as I stepped toward the four tubs.

The first two were empty. Then, I came across the next two.

One was empty but the other one wasn't. I saw Haley lying face up in the tub floating.

The water was ruby and I could see her throat had been torn.

My breathing began sawing in and out as a scream built up.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran blindly back to the common room.

"Lily! Jesus! Are you hurt?" James replied, jumping up from his seat.

"Haley! Haley!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? Where's Haley?" James replied putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Haley's dead! Haley's dead!" I screamed again.

"Jesus. Sirius, go get help!" James cried.

Sirius nodded and flew out of the common room.

I just pressed my face into James' chest and burst into tears.

Haley's body was covered in a sheet and taken to the hospital wing. 

When Madam Grey examined Haley's body, all she could do was look away after and was pale.

"This is definitely the work of a wolf or animal," she replied.

James kept his arms around me the entire time. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't seem to let him go. Sirius was even rubbing my back.

"But that's impossible…Remus Lupin is locked in the room. There's no way he could've gotten out. There's always someone guarding it," said Professor Adams.

"I don't know, but we'd best go and question him,"

"He didn't do it!" I screamed. "He's innocent! There's another werewolf here!"

"Miss. Evans, please…calm down," said Professor Dumbledore calmly.

"No! You're accusing an innocent person! He didn't kill Haley!" I screamed again. "There's another werewolf here!"

"Take her back to the common room. She's in shock," said Professor Adams.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed fighting James' grip.

"Lily, you need to relax! You saw something that no one should ever see," James whispered in my ear.

I fought, still screaming as James and Sirius dragged me back to Gryffindor common room.

****

REMUS

I paced back and forth in the room my mind still on Haley. I couldn't get over what happened earlier. It was wonderful. I truly loved her and I've never felt like that about anyone before. It was really a strong emotion.

Just then, the door opened. I looked up. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Adams and Madam Grey entered looking grim and solemn.

"Remus, we have some grave news," Professor Dumbledore said, quietly.

"What is it?" I demanded, alarmed, looking from Dumbledore, to Professor Adam and Madam Grey's faces.

"Your friend was murdered," Professor Dumbledore said, quietly.

__

Sound the bugle now-play it just for me

As the seasons change-remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on-I can't even start

I've got nothing left-just an empty heart

I'm a soldier-wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me-lead me away…or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will-stumble in the dark

Lay right down-decide not to go on

Then from on high-somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls-remember who you are

If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight-remember who you are

Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle

To be free once more….

Ya that's worth fighting for.

"Who? James? Lily? Sirius?" I demanded.

"Haley Johnson," Professor Adams said.

For a moment, I thought they were joking.

"Sure. She just left here not to long ago!" I said.

"She had taken a bath when she was attacked by something," Professor Dumbledore said, quietly.

I looked at all of them. It was true. Something in their expressions told me that they weren't lying.

I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat. I felt my body shaking. I clenched my fists then dug the heels of my palms into my forehead. My body shook violently.

"No…God no," I whispered, shutting my eyes as tears formed and streaked down my cheeks.

"A wolf attacked her,"

Anger was boiling in my chest. I struggled to control my rage.

"I was here the entire time," I said, forcing my voice to remain calm.

"We know. That's why we've decided to ask for your help. We realize you mistrust us now, but if you find out that there is a second werewolf loose, that will clear your name," Professor Adam's said.

I quickly dropped my arms and stared at them, my eyes narrowed.

"Fine," I growled. "I've got an idea."

I brushed past them and walked into the corridor. They followed me. I managed to pick up William's scent. He was coming out of the library. I ran full speed at him, grabbed him by the collar and banged him against the wall.

"Did you kill her? Answer me!" I snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," William said, but there was an airy tone to his voice.

"Don't screw with me! I know you killed her! Why?" I shouted.

"I was in the library the entire time! I don't know what you're talking about!" William cried.

"Remus! Let him go!" Professor Dumbledore said.

But the rage, hurt and grief were bursting from my chest like a dam. I tossed him aside. His back slammed into the wall and he landed in a heap. I grabbed him again and punched him in the jaw.

He retaliated and punched me back. I had a cut lip, which bled. We were pulled apart.

"Stop! Both of you!" Madam Grey cried.

"I want this resolved soon. Right now, I think we would benefit from rest. We will be able to think clearly in the morning. There isn't much more we can do tonight," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

William and I went our separate ways. As soon as I stepped into Gryffindor common room, where Lily, James and Sirius were, it hit me full.

Lily jumped up and hugged me.

I burst into tears.

Haley was dead.


	5. wolf chapter seveneight

"Wolf"

Chapter seven/eight-The Clue/The end

I was still walking around in a daze. I could not even eat, drink or sleep the right way. Lily tried to comfort me, but it was no use. I still could not believe that Haley was dead, more so killed by something…a wolf. I was totally convinced by some horrid chance, I had killed her.

I was sitting in the common room just staring at the floor when the portrait hole opened and Lily, James and Sirius entered.

"Hey mate! How are you feeling?" asked James tentatively.

"Like I've been hit with a club," I muttered darkly.

"Remus, buddy, we know you didn't do it," said Sirius sitting beside me.

I raised my eyes to meet his.

"How do you know that? I could've very well killed her. I'm a werewolf, remember?" I asked.

Lily, James and Sirius looked at each other.

James opened his mouth to speak, but I stood up abruptly.

"Look. I don't think it's a good idea for you three to hang around me much longer. I could easily kill one of you," I replied.

"We're not…" Lily began, but I cut her off.

"No! Stay away from me alright? I already killed someone I loved more than life and I could not handle killing one of my three best friends!" I snarled as I brushed past them and left the common room.

The hallways were illuminated only by the moonlight outside. I glanced out of one of the windows. A half moon cast a silvery glow over the grounds. I shut my eyes, fighting the tears that kept threatening to rise up in my eyes. I missed Haley so much. I remembered her pretty face and shortly she and I had been involved. I hadn't realized I was walking down to where the baths and showers were.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I suddenly saw something lying just outside the shower room. I hurried over to it and bent down. It was a yellow and black patch, which I recognized as a Hufflepuff's crest. I sniffed it and immediately got William's scent.

__

It was him! He killed Haley! He's the other werewolf!

I angrily got to my feet feeling rage starting to fill up in my chest. Clutching the path, I went back into Gryffindor's Common room.

Lily, James and Sirius looked up.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Lily demanded anxiously.

I held out my hand in which the patch lay in my palm.

James, Sirius and Lily stood up and came over to me. Lily picked up the patch.

"This looks like the crest off a Hufflepuff robe," she said slowly examining it. 

Then, James took it.

"Yes, it's definitely a crest. Where'd you find this, Remus?" James asked, alarmed.

"Outside the shower room and guess what?" I growled.

All three of them waited patiently.

"I got William's scent off of it,"

They exchanged looks.

"He's the second werewolf," I snarled.

Anger and rage filled James' and Sirius' eyes. Lily looked frightened.

"If he is, why would he leave this vital clue behind?"

"Probably because he didn't realize it himself, the dolt," Sirius growled.

"Then that robe he was holding…wasn't Remus'?" asked Lily slowly.

"I don't think so. I think Remus that you were so worried that he'd find out what you really were that you momentarily didn't realize that that wasn't your robe. James and I ran out after you and Haley and buried the robe next to Hagrid's hut. That robe William was holding was his own," Sirius said.

I felt a pang of relief, but then the rage followed closely.

"Let's say we go pay William a visit,"

Sirius and James nodded. I glanced at Lily.

"Lil?" I asked slowly.

She nodded then stared deep into my eyes.

"I miss Haley. Let's go say hello to Willie,"

We all turned and headed out of the common room, annoying the fat lady.

We all were storming down the hall, when Professor Dumbledore appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Are you four up to something?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"We know who killed Haley. It was William," James snapped.

I showed Professor Dumbledore the crest patch Remus found.

Professor Dumbledore regarded James for a moment, looking from him, to Remus, to Sirius and then to me.

"I had a feeling it was him. Come along then," said Professor Dumbledore.

We followed him to the Hufflepuff tower.

We entered the Hufflepuff common room. William was reading a book by the fire totally calm and serene as if nothing had happened. That only made me angrier and fill with rage. William looked up.

"Why Professor Dumbledore…what a pleasant surprise. Is there anything wrong?" asked William worriedly looking from the four of us to Professor Dumbledore.

"Where is your crest?" asked Professor Dumbledore, gesturing to William's robe, which was missing the normal crest patch.

William smiled.

"I don't know…must've fallen off when I was taking a bath,"

"You take baths with your clothes on?" asked Sirius stiffly.

William's eyes moved onto Sirius.

"No, of course not. Maybe Haley cornered me and couldn't keep her hands off of me," William said, smirking. "She might've pulled it off."

I narrowed my eyes and felt the rage boiling in my chest.

"Stand up, William," said Professor Dumbledore.

William slowly rose to his feet, his head low. There wasn't anybody else in the common room. I heard the distinct rumbling of a growl rising in his throat and the light caught his eyes, reflecting a gold arc, which meant his eyes were changing. I pushed Lily, James and Sirius back further as William dropped to his hands and knees. We watched as black fur sprouted all over his body, his chest expanded, straining the material of his robes. His hands and feet stretched into paws with long nails that curled under where his fingernails and toenails were. His nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. His ears stretched into pointed and erect wolf ears. His body lengthened a bit and a tail grew at his rear. Before long, William was no longer visible but a black wolf was in his place.

Chapter Eight-The End

I narrowed my eyes and also changed into a wolf. Lily gasped and clung to James. Sirius stayed close to James. I shook the shredded clothes from my wolf body that used to be my robe. I pinned back my ears, pulled back the top lip of my snout exposing the white canines and incisors and I snarled at William. I lowered my head still snarling.

William retaliated. Then, I leaped toward him, sinking my canines and incisors into his neck. We began fighting and snarling.

LILY

James, Sirius and I watched as Remus had changed into a wolf and was now attacking William. Both wolves snarled and fought, rolling around on the floor. I looked at James.

"I can't believe William killed Haley," I said, quietly as tears formed in my eyes.

"I know. If Remus wasn't going to do anything about it I certainly was," snarled James his eyes flashing.

"I want to join Remus," said Sirius angrily gesturing toward the two wolves. "I'd love to beat William to a bloody pulp."

One of the wolves let out a yelp and we jumped. It was Remus.

I turned to Dumbledore.

"Can you stop them?"

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes were filled with regret.

"Unfortunately, I can not. This is something Remus must get out of his system. When he is finished, William will be dealt with severely," said Professor Dumbledore softly.

The two wolves continued fighting. 

"Sirius…make sure no other students step into the common room," said Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded and left the common room, glancing back at the two wolves.

After what seemed like eternity, the two wolves stopped fighting. Both were cut, had deep bite marks and were bleeding. Remus' jaundice colored eyes were still filled with rage. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it. Ropes shot out from the tip and wound themselves around the other wolfs legs, who was William, and the wolf tipped over onto his side snarling and snapping his jaws. All four legs and paws were tied together coming to form a V. Remus turned his eyes onto Professor Dumbledore and sat on his haunches. His ears were still pinned back and low grumbling growls could still be heard from his throat.

"Easy Remus…he will be dealt with by the Ministry of Magic," said Professor Dumbledore calmly.

Remus still growled in a low rumble and turned his eyes onto James and I.

I slowly dropped down onto my knees.

"Lily," whispered James frightenedly but I ignored him.

"Remus…it's Lily…please…calm down. William will be dealt with severely by the Ministry. He deserves to die. But taking things into your own hands will get you into trouble as well and I don't think Haley would want that. She'd want justice to be served to the one who deserved it. I miss Haley just as much as you do, but killing William won't bring her back," I said, quietly.

Remus got to all four paws. I felt James grabbing my shoulder tightly as if ready to yank me to my feet, but I ignored him.

Remus regarded me with his jaundice colored eyes before taking several steps closer. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, hammering was more like it.

Remus' snout was inches from my chest. His black, cold wet nose sniffed at me enthusiastically. I shut my eyes, bracing myself. Then, I felt the weight of something against my chest. I shakily opened my eyes and glanced down. Remus had pushed his head against my chest. His eyes were closed as he just stood there calmly and breathing gently; his sides expanding rhythmically. I slowly put my hand on top of his head and began stroking it easily. He let out a whine. I then slowly again wrapped my arms around his neck and easily hugged him. I pressed my face against the top of his head. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, wetting the grey fur. I began sobbing.

I missed Haley. She was the best friend I ever had. She died a horrible death.

William was still snarling and snapping his jaws when I released Remus. After a moment, Remus changed back into a human. I quickly averted my eyes as James pulled off his robe and wrapped it around Remus.

"It's time to take care of William," said Professor Dumbledore as with a wave of his wand, William's wolf body rose several inches off the ground and floated beside Dumbledore as if on an invisible cot. The growls could still be heard as they walked out of the common room.

I turned to Remus.

"I miss Haley so much," Remus sobbed.

James and I hugged him again.

"I know. So do we," James said, quietly.

After a few moments, we released Remus and then Sirius stepped back into the common room.

"Remus buddy…O-kay…whatever is going on here, I don't want to know," said Sirius slowly looking from Remus nude under James' robes, to James to me and held his hands up defensively.

"What's going on with William?" Sirius asked.

"He's going to be sent to the Ministry to await punishment," James said promptly.

"Good. Bastard deserves it for killing Haley," Sirius snarled angrily but there were tears forming in his eyes and he turned his face away.

We knew Sirius was sobbing but we pretended that we didn't notice. James even had tears forming. I hugged James and let him sob. All four of us hugged one another in one big group hug.

The next day, Professor Dumbledore told us that William would be sent to Azkaban the following night and given the dementors kiss for killing Haley. Killing a fellow witch or wizard was much like the muggle law of muggles killing muggles and had, if not, a worse sentence. Haley's parents were contacted and Remus seemed to be doing a little bit better, but not much. A new girl arrived during the second semester. Her name was Caitlin Mallows. She was pretty and quite funny. I pulled Remus aside.

REMUS

"Go talk to her!" Lily prodded gently.

"No. I don't think so, Lil," I said, quietly.

Lily gave me a gentle but firm shove. We were outside during the Care of Magical Creatures that Monday. Caitlin had shoulder length light blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she had almost angelic features. I stumbled forward.

"Whoa…are you okay? You're not drunk are you?" asked Caitlin grinning as she caught me and helped me to my feet.

"No. Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. I know the morning sunlight makes me dizzy. Not that I need help in that area,"

I laughed.

Her blue eyes twinkled.

"You're Remus Lupin aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Caitlin Mallows,"

We shook hands.

We began to hit off and I found her very easy to talk to and witty. With a pang of guilt I remembered Haley, but then Lily's voice broke that guilt. "…_Haley would not want you to be unhappy. She'd want you to go on,_" 

Naturally, Lily was right. So eventually, Caitlin and I started going out after a few months. I will never ever forget Haley though. I miss her terribly.


End file.
